Allenvale
thumb|Portret Allenvale'a. Allenvale - rycerz, człowiek, jeden z głównych protagonistów kampanii "Sprawa życia i śmierci" w Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm. Opis Wychowywał się w cieniu swojego apodoktycznego ojca, który pragnął uczynić z niego następcę swego majątku, jednak Allenvale chcąc uniknąć życia pod kontrolą ojca postanowił zacząć samodzielny żywot jako członek klerykalnej organizacji Ręka Światła (sprawującej władzę w królestwie Darashann) w celu podążania pod jej egidą ścieżką dobra. Od dzieciństwa przyjaźnił się z mroczną kapłanką Alitą Eventide, z którą zerwał kontakty po wstąpieniu w szeregi Ręki. Bardzo szybko zorientował się jednak, że ów zakon składa się z fanatyków gotowych popełniać w imię wiary straszne zbrodnie, toteż powziął zamiar wyrwania się spod władzy swoich przełożonych i ucieczki, lecz poniósł klęskę zostając zamiast tego okrzyknięty przez konfratrów zdrajcą i umieszczony w więzieniu, gdzie miał czekać na swój wyrok. Jego losy skrzyżowały się z dziejami Ality Eventide, która zmierzała w strony władane przez Rękę Światła, by wejść w posiadanie artefaktów należących do tej organizacji. Kiedy usłyszała o Allenvale'u, podjęła decyzję o przyjściu mu z odsieczą. Dzięki kobiecej urodzie przekonała znudzonych strażników chłopaka, by odeszli z posterunku. Po uporaniu się z obroną złożoną z balist Alita zwróciła wolność Allenvale'owi, który od tej pory stał się jej wiernym dłużnikiem i towarzyszem podróży. Wskazał jej miejsce, gdzie znajduje się karczma, w której mógł przebywać posiadacz informacji o lokalizacji Pierścienia Światła i Płaszcza Ciemności. Znał dobrze geografię obszarów fanatycznego zakonu. Podążyła za nim do owej nadbrzeżnej tawerny. W trakcie drogi zostali zaskoczeni przez oddział 150 bandytów, którzy mieli nadzieję pozyskania ich kosztem łatwego łupu, lecz ich herszt przeliczył się i oboje bohaterów utorowało sobie przez jego sługusów drogę do gospody. Po uzyskaniu potrzebnych informacji o ukryciu artefaktów Allenvale musiał wiele razy przezwyciężać strach u boku Ality Eventide, np. kiedy niezbyt chętnie zabrał się do rozprawy z Ręką Światła wspieraną przez plemię barbarzyńców pod wodzą Ungadina, aby odebrać Ebisowi Wysokiej Dłoni - przełożonemu Ręki Światła - Pierścień Światła. Jednocześnie udzielała mu się nieustraszona postawa Ality, np. kiedy drwiła sobie przed samym Ebisem z zagrożenia, jakie miała ona stanowić dla fanatycznego zakonu. Potem pomógł Alicie w przeprawie przez ziemię kultu Głowy Śmierci mimo, że zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw, jakie niosła ze sobą ta eskapada. Po serii sukcesów na bohaterów czekała przykra niespodzianka: pewnej nocy kultyści przeprowadzili zasadzkę na nich posyłając hordę duchów i wampirów, któa została wprawdzie odparta, lecz mroczne istoty zdołały uprowadzić Allenvale'a i uwięzić go w mieście Ręka Śmierci - stolicy kultu. Porwanie miało na celu zaszantażowanie Ality w celu poniechania przez nią zamiarów zdobycia Płaszcza Ciemności. Mroczna Kapłanka zamiast ulec groźbie zebrała po raz kolejny potężne siły i przypuściła szturm na Rękę Śmierci, zadając temu przeklętemu zakonowi klęskę i wyświadczając po raz wtóy przysługę Allenvale'owi, uwalniając go z lochów. W scenariuszu "Pierwszy kontakt" znajduje się w więzieniu na południowo-wschodnim krańcu mapy. Po uwolnieniu dołącza do bohatera i gracz może sterować nim jeszcze w scenariuszach "Ukryta Dłoń" i "Czarna Ścieżka". Posiada 5-punktową premię do obrażeń. Portretu użyczył mu bohater Marcius. Jego oficjalna biografia brzmi: Znałam Allenvale'a od dzieciństwa, póki nie postanowił dołączyć do Ręki Światła (by uciec przed swym apodyktycznym ojcem). Gdy biedak zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki, jego byli kompani zamknęli go w lochu. Nikt nie opuszcza szeregów Ręki Światła z własnej woli. Cytaty o Allenvale'u * Dziś rano podsłuchałam bardzo ciekawą rozmowę. Wygląda na to, że mężczyzna imieniem Allenvale został uwięziony przez Rękę Światła. Ile to już lat minęło, odkąd miałam o nim jakieś wieści! Ciekawe tylko co też łączy go z Ręką? Eventide o Allenvale'u; tekst pojawiający się przed wejściem do nekropolis na wschodnim krańcu mapy w scenariuszu "Pierwszy kontakt" * Ostatnio widziałam Allenvale'a tuż przed jego ucieczką, gdy wzdragał się przed przejęciem interesu swojego ojca. Powiedział mi wtedy, że przyłączył się do Dłoni by czynić dobro, lecz zbyt późno zorientował się w prawdziwym celu tej organizacji. Gdy Allenvale próbował opuścić jej szeregi, został okrzyknięty zdrajcą i trafił do więzienia. Teraz zaproponował mi pomoc w moich poszukiwaniach. Ja obronię go przed zemstą Dłoni, a on przeprowadzi mnie przez zamknięte przede mną bramy. Allenvale wspomniał również o karczmie na pobliskiej wyspie, gdzie możemy spotkać informatora... Eventide o Allenvale'u; tekst pojawiający się po uwolnieniu Allenvale'a w scenariuszu "Pierwszy kontakt" Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rycerze (Heroes of Might and Magic IV) en:Allenvale